


I have to pee, honest

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, At one point Re's blankets became bankers, Desperation, Omorashi, Pee, Poor Remus, Pre-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Roman is a mean boi, Wetting, and i died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Remus wakes up desperate to pee but Deceit's taking millennia in the shower so he goes to use the light sides' bathroom.Roman don't like this.(The light sides haven't 'accepted' Remus yet.)Heed the tags or I will put soup in your bed -
Relationships: None really ?? Maybe future Demus
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	I have to pee, honest

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh I didn't read over this so there may be typos.  
> I'm on an omo writing spree tonight so expect more fics. 
> 
> It got a little angsty at the end my sincerest apologies.

When Remus opens his eyes he's immediately aware of his need to pee. He rolls over, groaning quietly in discomfort. He stares at the green wall to the right of him as he lies, tangled up in a mess of blankets on his bed. His eyes begin to slip closed and in his drowsy state he almost wets himself right there. He sighs, realising if he doesn't get up and go he'll end up having an accident in the not to distant future. He wouldn't usually find the prospect too daunting, only he's had far too many accidents for the same reason (being too lazy to get out of bed) this month and Dee has began to grow suspicious. Re doesn't usually wash his bedding as much as he has been forced to this month. Despite his outward appearance, he's actually rather not sleep in a bed soaked this his own piss for any length of time. 

He sits up, yawning. His octopus plushie rests next to him on the pillow, a few wet teeth marks littering the fabric. He must've been chewing it again last night, he realises with little interest. Removing himself from the complicated web of blankets takes him longer than he'd like and when he's finally free he's grown significantly more desperate.

He leaves his room without a backwards glance and proceeds into the hallway outside, not really caring how obvious it is that he's got to pee. He reaches the bathroom door and stands in front of it, shifting from foot to foot as he reaches to turn the door nob. Why is the door closed anyway? A feeling of dread grows within him as he hears the telltale sounds of someone having a shower. 

The door doesn't open. "Fuckity fuck," He swears, squirming on the spot desperately. Deceit is known for taking ridiculously long showers (Re barely takes any, it's actually a difficult task for any of the dark sides to make him wash.) He knocks on the door frantically, begging for some sort of response. Nothing. Dee didn't hear him. 

He runs through his options. He could burn the door down to get in ... but he doesn't think Deceit will forgive him if he Re sees him naked. He could wait here and eventually wet himself (which isn't really a good option at all) or sneak over to the light sides to use their bathroom. That's.. an idea, he muses. That could work. He suddenly hisses, gripping himself as a wave of desperation assaults him and he nearly leaks. Okay, light sides it is. 

He heads off in the direction of the light sides, walking as quickly as he can whilst also being careful not to pee himself on the way. That would be very unfortunate. He enters the light sides' section of the mind place through the back door, being as quiet as he can as it slowly grows harder and harder for him to walk. 

He's whining under his breath as he reaches the corridor he knows the bathroom will be in. He's so close and his bladder is aching. He's just so close to relief -

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Roman demands, appearing from the door to the left of him. 

Remus internally curses, noticing his brother is now standing between him and the open door to the bathroom. He pauses, shuffling on the spot, unable to stay still as he faces his brother. "I have to pee and Deceit's taking ages in the shower," he says honestly, feeling a little embarrassed. With anyone else he wouldn't care... but this is his brother and his brother openly detests him, so his usual reactions are thrown out of the window. 

Roman scoffs, disbelief obvious. "Right, a likely story," he replies,"Tell me why you're here or get the fuck out, Remus," he demands, hand reaching for his sword. 

Remus whines desperately, unable to stand still for a second as his bladder almost empties of its own accord. "I'm not lying," he says, his voice a little strained. He's shaking and squirming so much how can Roman not see? Shit, his brother thinks he's faking it, doesn't he? 

"Stop faking it," Roman snaps, his eyes falling to the desperate movements Re is making as he squirms in place, whining ever so often. 

"Roman, just let me use your bathroom then I'll leave, okay?" Remus asks, hoping being polite will get through to his brother. 

Roman shakes his head,"No, I can't let you do that. I don't know what you're planning. For all I know you could plant something horrible in there that'll hurt one of us the next time we use it," he states,"I don't trust you, Remus," he narrows his eyes at his brother, fingers grazing the hilt of his sword. 

Remus opens his mouth to respond but just as he does so a late spurt escapes him and warmth soaks his underwear. He whimpers, jamming his hand between his legs. He's barely holding on now, practically dancing on the spot as leaks continue to force themselves out of him. 

Roman pauses for a moment, taking on the sight in front of him with a concerned look. What if Remus isn't faking? He can't be this good of an actor, can he? 

Roman's confusion gives Remus a head start. He attempts to move pat his brother and finally reach the bathroom. Key word being 'attempts.' As soon as he removes one hand from between his trembling thighs a large spurt jets out into his pants, soaking right through his pyjama trousers. Only the spurt doesn't stop, it gives way to a stream that grows and grows with every second, one that he can't stop despite all his efforts. He begins to wet himself right in front of his judgemental brother, pee hissing into his octopus themed pyjamas, spreading out from his crotch quickly. 

He gives up trying to stop it, letting out a moan of relief as all the liquid contained inside him for hours is finally let out. It feels so good. He barely notices the sounds he's making as he tips his head back, pleasured sighs slipping past his parted lips. "Mmh.." he moans, feeling warm liquid streaking down the insides of his thighs. 

Roman stands in shock as he watches Remus pee himself, feeling disgusted and surprised. He genuinely didn't think ... Still, his brother is getting piss all over the floor and someone's going to have to clean that up. He doubts Remus will want to do it. He averts his eyes after a moment, not wanting to witness this. 

When Remus finally finishes he glances downwards at the rather large puddle he's created around his feet. Whoops. A slight blush tints his cheeks. "I wasn't lying," is all he manages, giving his brother a smug grin. It's a fake grin though. He doesn't want Roman to see how rattled he is. He doesn't trust his brother either. 

"You're disgusting," Roman snaps, shooting his brother a glare,"Look what you've done to the floor, Remus. Honestly, do you have no shame?"

Remus steps back, tears pricking in his eyes. "Nope," he lies through his teeth, a large faux smile on his face. "See ya bro," he tosses the nickname out there, spinning around as he does so, already retracing his steps. 

He doesn't like thinking of Roman as a real brother. Brothers are supposed to care for each other in some way, have that special sibling bond that no force on fucking earth can break. Yeah, well it doesn't take a genius to figure out he and Roman are nothing like that. Remus is everything Roman doesn't want to become and Roman is everything Remus failed to be. Maybe they cared for each other once, back before the sides split into dark and light. But now they owe nothing to each other, know nothing about each other. Why, they're practically strangers, strangers who crossed paths once or twice a long time ago. 

Remus changes into clean clothes and heads to his half of the Imagination, grumbling to himself about how much he hates his stupid brother. He doesn't even realise he's reached the ocean until he almost steps into the water. He draws back a little, not wanting to get wet a second time today. 

The water is dark blue and slightly ominous looking, especially further out. That's the way he likes it. It wouldn't be Remus-y without the prospect of danger lurking around the corner. 

He blinks tears out of his eyes, feeling frustrated. Sometimes pretending he doesn't care at all can he the hardest thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be typos-
> 
> My forehead isn't safe anymore -


End file.
